1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to dog or other pet bed covers. In particular, it relates to a 4-layer system for covering a pet's bed mattress.
2. Description of Related Art
The use of pet beds has become increasingly popular. In order to prevent pets such as dogs, cats, or other animals rest directly on furniture, the use of a pet bed is an alternative for pets to sleep on. Pet beds typically consist of some sort of mattress that the animal can lay upon. Many people also allow their pet to sleep on the human mattress in the house and some pet beds are made of the same material as human mattresses.
The problem with any of these types of mattresses as a pet bed is the need to continuously keep the mattress clean, especially from urine, hair, and fecal matter. Accordingly various types of covers have been developed but to date none have completely covered the problem of design for all the different alternative uses for a mattress.